(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive device and a blower device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118639 discloses an outer rotor type motor in which screws fix an thrust cover to a housing into which a bearing is press-fitted.
However, the use of screw might lead to an increase in the number of parts and an increase in the manufacturing cost. Further, it is conceivable for an adhesive to fix both without using a screw. However, bonding force of the adhesive might be insufficient, so the thrust cover might fall off from the housing.